


Obnubilate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [166]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obnubilate: verb: ahb-NOO-buh-layt: becloud, obscure</p><p>late 16th century: from Latin obnubilat- ‘covered with clouds or fog,’ from the verb obnubilare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnubilate

Sherlock sighed and turned off his microscope, then walked to the window and cursed the late winter fog, it seemed to obnubilate his brain, not just cover the city in the thickest muck he could ever recall. He had nothing on, Lestrade was working through cold cases, and John had a twenty-four shift. Even Mycroft was out of town, out of touch for the next month...

He collapsed on the couch and opened the ancient forensic tome that John had laughed at the previous evening, "I believe that thing is older than my Gray's Anatomy, and that belonged to my grandfather's grandfather..." Sherlock had rather maturely thrown the Union Jack pillow at him and stuck out his tongue. 

"I believe we could find a better use for that, huh?" John grinned that grin that curled Sherlock's curls even tighter. He slammed the book shut, tossed it on the couch, and grabbed his doctor's hand, leading him to bed, where, indeed, that same tongue was instrumental in taking his friend and lover apart, bit by bit.

Now, as he opened the time-worn leather cover, a scrap of paper fluttered out.

S-

Some day soon I won't be on this miserable schedule. I know I could stop working any time, but I'm grateful you understand why I do it still. I don't think you understand how grateful I am for you. That's not the right word, really, but it's the closest thing I can come up with after a certain someone turned my brain to mush, and it is three in the morning, after all.

You aren't the only one who is crap at sentiment. I have never been served well by it in the past, it tends to cloud everything, turn everything fuzzy. But, this thing we have, you and me, us...it is so clear to me, has been, from the first moment I laid eyes on you...you changed everything for me. You gave me light where I had found only darkness, hope where I had given up completely, and your remarkable, brilliant heart. Some mornings, like this one, I just watch you sleep, all that energy and passion at rest still amazes me. That out of everyone on this planet, you chose me, or we chose each other, whatever the case may be, but that I get to see that, be next to you, boggles my mind still. 

I honestly never thought I'd find someone to love, especially not someone who loves with their whole being as you do. You have no idea how it feels to know that my heart is safe in your hands. I hope you know that I will do my utmost to keep your heart just as protected. You deserve that. I know how much you risk by loving me. I do. Please know that I am yours and always shall be. Maybe you already know that, even if you do, I just need to make sure you know it from me.

Sorry if this is drivel, I just miss being with you, and I love you.

-J

Sherlock placed the letter back into the book, showered and dressed, then headed out into the fog. He stopped at John's favourite coffee shop, ordered that ridiculous whipped cream sweet thing he loved and made his way to John's office.

"Is there someone in there with him?"

"No, go ahead, sweetie, he needs a break anyway-"

Sherlock nodded, then knocked and entered at a tired, "Come..."

"Hey, love."

"Thought you could use this, and I needed to get out of the flat..."

"You read my mind."

"Uhm...hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"I'm the lucky one, John. No. Let me finish. I had given up, I never thought anyone would or could want to love me. I had been alone for so long that I didn't know how to...I didn't even know how to be anyone's friend. But you took a chance, and beyond all reason you stayed until I understood. You make me a better person, simply by sharing your life and love with me. I just needed to tell you that, thought a text wasn't quite the thing..."

John stood and walked around his desk, took the coffee out of Sherlock's slightly trembling hands and kissed him softly.

"Guess we are both lucky blokes, then, huh?"

Sherlock nodded and kissed his forehead. "Got some ash experiments to work on, see you tomorrow. If I'm asleep..."

"I'll let you sleep."

"Don't you dare."


End file.
